


Marcelino Pan y Vino.

by DearAngel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Not A Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearAngel/pseuds/DearAngel
Summary: Marcelino Pan y VinoQue no comes ni has comidoEntonces te encierrasEsperando a que alguien te vaya a encontrarA los pies del gran Cristo.





	Marcelino Pan y Vino.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Trastorno Alimenticio.

—¿Cuándo fue la última comida que hiciste?

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Sus sesiones con la psicóloga se limitaban a tocar temas como sus emociones, el manejo de la ira y su pasado; eran pocas veces en que la conversación se desviaba y siempre parecía tener un propósito para alimentar el análisis final. Sin embargo, esa pregunta parecía haber salido de la nada. En cuanto a su propia reacción, no había variación alguna; ese tema tenía una etiqueta de prohibido encima y no le importaba quien dirigiera su curiosidad a algo tan… personal, su respuesta siempre era encerrarse en su propia inseguridad. Cerró las puertas de su palacio mental, azotándolas lo suficientemente fuerte como para resonar en su mente.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

Toda su postura cambió.

—Has bajado mucho de peso.

—Tengo más horas en esgrima.

Todavía le quedan veinte minutos a su consulta. El aire se siente pesado, lo que significa que esos veinte minutos se sentirán como cuarenta bajo la mirada que le intenta sonsacar respuestas a base de años de conocimientos que él no tiene, no importa cuántos artículos lea, la mujer siempre va a ser más lista que él.

—Eso no explica todavía como tu peso ha variado tanto este año. No nos vemos todos los días, pero he notado como subes de peso y luego lo pierdes en cuestión de semanas; apostaría que bajas hasta cinco kilos en dos semanas.

Las piernas no le responden por más que su cerebro esté encendiendo todas las alarmas que gritan la única solución: salir corriendo. Hay un magnetismo que le mantiene anclado a la silla, con los pies firmes en el suelo; el escritorio es de cristal y le impide encajarse las uñas en el brazo, hace quince minutos que se hubiera arañado de no ser por la presión que le dice que debe comportarse. En la lista de las cosas que no quiere está en primer lugar que lo vuelvan a medicar, en el segundo está otra cita con la nutrióloga, en tercer lugar, está un examen de sangre con recuento de plaquetas. Ese no es secreto, pero sí está enterrado en las profundidades de un archivo con su nombre.

—Así es mi metabolismo.

Esa excusa se le venció hace un par de años. Los veinte hacen todo mucho más complicado.

—El metabolismo se regula en tus años de adolescencia, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a ver a tu médico?

Más preguntas que eran mejor en teoría que en ejecución; pregunta como la política.

—No me gusta hablar de esto.

En realidad, no necesitaba mucho el hablar de ello, su cuerpo se había encargado de demostrar su disconformidad e incómodo con toda la situación; y él sabía que su verdugo estaba más que consciente de esto. Lo podía ver en sus ojos y la manera en que buscaban arrancarle las respuestas correctas con garra de agila.

—Vernon, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos en la primera consulta? Te he repetido muchas veces que deberías eliminar la palabra “no” de tu vocabulario.

—Me hace sentir incómodo hablar del tema, entonces.

La curvatura en los labios rojos le hizo sentir pequeño en su silla, el símbolo de pérdida que le atormentaba de noche cuando no podía dormir pensando en sus fatales decisiones; incluso sin la palabra “no” todavía le sobraban maneras para describir su inconformidad. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaban diez minutos a su segunda sesión de las tres que tenía a la semana de sufrimiento. De no estar incluidas en su contrato ni siquiera se molestaría en asistir, y si su psicóloga tuviera el mismo nivel de complicidad que él, tan sólo firmaría los libros marcando su asistencia y regresaría a casa en menos de cinco minutos.

Eso estaba en su lista de deseos para navidad.

—¿Puedes elaborar en el por qué?

Respiró profundo.

—Sí. Sí puedo.

—Te escucho, Vernon.

Cruzó las piernas sobre la silla, sentándose como alguna vez lo hizo en esas únicas dos clases de yoga que tomó de su mes gratis por inscripción. Con las manos firmes sobre sus rodillas, respiró tomando un par de pausas una vez más; actuaba como si requiriera de alinear todos sus chacras para admitir que tenía pésimos hábitos alimenticios. La mujer rubia lo sabía; ella sabía demasiado.

—Me da hambre, eso es cierto. Soy yo quien escoge no comer. Es difícil de explicar porque hay días en donde hago todas mis comidas e incluso como demás, pero hay otros días en donde puedo comer una vez y ya, seguir con mi día; esto se puede extender por semanas, o luego puedo comer nada más dos veces en una semana. Entonces me pregunto… ¿por qué?

Con el ceño fruncido se examinó la palma de las manos. En un pasado había sido capaz de leer la fortuna en las líneas, pero esos eran los tiempos en donde necesitaba dinero para pagar sus deudas universitarias, así que gran parte de eso también era un cóctel de mentiras con una pizca de talento y mucho conocimiento inútil.

—En ocasiones pienso que es porque mis dotes culinarios son nulos, o que realmente me da extrema flojera el ponerle jamón a un pedazo de pan. Aun así, ese no es el caso; cuando pongo mi esfuerzo en cocinar puedo llegar a sorprenderme a mí mismo con el resultado, incluso cuando se me quema o me paso de sal, cuando queda mediocre, me sorprende que al intentar replicarlo pueda llegar a un producto bastante cercano. Quizá lo que me falla es eso, el esfuerzo. No todos los días me despierto sintiéndome motivado.

Dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás en lo que cerraba los ojos.

—Repites eso mucho.

La voz suave del diablo vestido a la moda le sacó de su transe, y se reincorporó un poco.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El que no sientes motivado.

Dejó que sus palabras se acentuaran en el aire un rato mientras que meditaba su respuesta, sintiendo las palabras correctas en su boca, pero escogiendo el omitirlas.

—Es así como son las cosas. Todo se me hace tedioso, incluso jugar videojuegos se me hace tedioso porque ahora mi solvencia económica depende de ello; comencé haciéndolo porque lo disfrutaba, pero ahora es un dolor. Tengo que cuidar lo que digo cuando estoy grabando, y luego al editar me doy cuenta que el contenido no es tan bueno y es así como lo que comienza siendo una hora de material acaba en un vídeo de veinte minutos.

—Te deprime, esa parte es evidente.

Sus respuestas eran esa clase de arma de dos filos que siempre era usada en su contra, y con lo poco que le importaba en ese momento, perfectamente podrían apuñalarle en el corazón.

—Me gustaría poder regresar a esos tiempos, por lo menos eso es fácil de admitir.

 


End file.
